The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Electrical components, such as semiconductors, transistors, etc., typically have pre-designed temperatures at which the electrical components optimally operate. Ideally, the pre-designed temperatures approximate the temperature of the surrounding air. But the operation of electrical components generates heat which, if not removed, will cause the electrical component to operate at temperatures significantly higher than its normal or desirable operating temperature. Such excessive temperatures may adversely affect the operating characteristics of the electrical component and the operation of the associated device.
To avoid or at least reduce the adverse operating characteristics from the heat generation, the heat should be removed, for example, by conducting the heat from the operating electrical component to a heat sink. The heat sink may then be cooled by conventional convection and/or radiation techniques. During conduction, the heat may pass from the operating electrical component to the heat sink either by direct surface contact between the electrical component and heat sink and/or by contact of the electrical component and heat sink surfaces through an intermediate medium or thermal interface material (TIM). The thermal interface material may be used to fill the gap between thermal transfer surfaces, in order to increase thermal transfer efficiency as compared to having the gap filled with air, which is a relatively poor thermal conductor. In some devices, an electrical insulator may also be placed between the electrical component and the heat sink.